the color of our love
by wendydirection
Summary: Christan gray buys some new sheets


Christain gray loved the color gray. that was why he had went out to buy new gray sheets for when he had sex with Ansetasha steel. as chairstian shopped for gray shets, he pictured himselft having sex on top of them and got exited. Oh he was so clever. gray shets were perfect be cause Steel was gray and he was Chrsitian gray obviously, no intraductions needed for somebody as sexy as him.

He walekd thru the store looking for shets until his feet almost fel off. finally he saw a sales people. "excsue me miss where are the sheets I have been looking for three hours" chrstian said.

the woman strayed at himw ith eyes like q-kumbers. "sir this is a bath and body works we dont sell shets you are looking for bed bath and beyond""DAMIT I ALWAYS GET THOSE TOO MIXEDD UP" scream Crsitan, and ran three miles to bed bath and beyond to look for sheets.

meainwiel, ansasstasia was bored. she and christin hadnt had sex today yet and she didnt know what to do. she longed for the felling of his soft feathery lips exploaring her scared regions. and the for when they did it HARD and ROGUH. sticks and stones may break my bones but chainz and whipps excite me. that was the song that curtain lived by and the raisin why there sex live was so exiting. she didnt know where he was and she had tired to call his hpone but it went to voice mail and he didnt andswer a text seh sent eithre. ugh men. she thotght. she truned on the tv and started to mrastrebate whiel watching the cayote and road runner craytoons. she watched it.

back in bed bath and beyond, Chrsitan was trying to find the perfect shad of gray shits. so far he had rulered out dim gray and silver sinec silver was obviosuly just posing as a shade of gray but really wasnt. Cristain held up xanadu and charcoal next to regular gray.

"gosh i just cant deceed" he said. "iF only their was some way to know which shets I woudl look the sexyest screwing my grilfriend on."

Just as he was aboot to ax one of the saleeswoman if she wold fuck him on the sheets to help him decede, another color cot his eye.

STEEL GRAY.

"THESE ARE THEE PREFECT SHEETS!" yelt Chrsitan as he grabed them and ran out of the stroe without paying to go home and show his amazning discrovery to Anstasha.

Cirstan brust into the apartemtn holding the sheets over his head like they were a rabid raccon about to attak.

"MY DEAD, I HAVE FOND THE SHETS THAT WERE FATED FOR US."

then he stopt dead as he reazlied Anastrsai was having more fun with her fingres than she usualy did with him.

"WHAT IS THE MENAING OF THIS." he shout.

nastasia JUMPED giltily ytanking her fingers out of her vag. "im sorry honey i just...i missed you" she said with a sad look on her fafce. "You wre gone for so long and I DUdnt know where you where and i missed you" a deep frown as deep as the grand cyanyon appread on her face. sHe hopped that this didnt mean hed be mad and they woldnt have sex.

"those shets are so beautiful" she adaded. hopfully this would make christina happy and then he would have essex with her. "Its like the shrienes of heaven come toilet our love spread it self throughout the world" she smelled at him since she knew he licks her smile.

Christiana forned, walking over to Anastashia and holding the shets in front of her faec. "Gues what colour" he said, frogetting in the mist of his excitement over steel gray sheets that five secounts ago his grillfriend had been having sex WITHOUT HIM.

Anstasha looked thautfuly at the package. "Hm well I assume its pink but I cant tell you for shore unless you take your pants of" she said hopfully.

SUDENLY, CRSITAN FELT ANGIRY.

"DOES THIS LOK LIKE PINK TO YOU" He said and dropt the package on her. "ITS STEEL GRAY. THE PERFECT SHADE OF GRAY TO EXPERSE OUR LOVE UPON."

"OH HOW ROMANTIC" shout Ansita.

"Thats more like it "cristna say. "now Im going to get my riding crap, you make the bed."

"ok!" anstasia esclaimed, dashing off to make the bed just like hre loving wondreful boyfreind wished. After all a happy christan mend better sex. although wait, she thoguht to herself, thats not allways true. sometimes angiry Chrsitian means really good sex, too. BUt she lovedhim sooooooooooo much so mighty as well make him happy if she fan.

"Love dove," she called to him in a voicethat was like a million angles, " the bed is madewith the steel gray shites. the colour of our love."

Christian felt happy. In his pants and in the regular feeings sense. "Ok let's get it on" he said, pressing the button to his hipod speakers which started palaying "lets get it on" by marvin Gaye. Me slowly slid his pants off like a smooth watrefall and bengan waving his penis at her like a blimp.

ANnastasia secksily threw her bra at Cristian's goodyear dick. "I thinlk your crop is in here... oh... oh weight... its" she locked at the couch whear she had ben sitting. "never midn, come here and make me youre bitch you Adonis amung men Cristina Gray!"

she grabed a copy of the kama sutra off the shelve and opened to a page. "hmm... maybe I shud make you _my_ bitch though..."

The brite pink bra landed on Christians dick spinning rounda nd round like a hellicoplter. he used his dick muscle to strongly and sexily throw it to the floor of the room. he wasabout to start takking control when then Anstasia grabedthe kama sutra. What. He thought. only I can be in control girls arent aloud to run anything. Only men can. hewas angry now.

"NO ONLY I CAN BE IN CONTROL" he SHOUTED AT HER. pushing her dwon on the bed he started to fiddle with her nippels like buttons on a machine. H e started thrusting at her at high speed. wating for her tunnel to let his train inside.

"but Cristan, I want to do that thing," Anastasha wined, loking at the comma sutra.

"SHUT UP" criastan roared beeting his bear chest like a constipated gorilla.

Anastaias eye watered. "Its no fair you never do wat I want" she cryed. "I wish sunone would show you what its like to be on the botom for wonce!"

sudenly, a sword apeared out of nowhere and said "some wished us here" but Ana didnt know where the voise came from.

Cristn however sudenly coffeed up blood.

"oh my god what hapened?!"! anastaha axed woriedly.

Cristhan choked. "A sword. in my ass."

Anastasas eyes widdened. At oce she acted fast and plulted it out of his ass throwing the soward away and killng someone in the process accidentaly. "there you go honey pie" she said. "its gone now' she strocked his asshole softley hoping to make it feel better.

Hristian was in payne. His asshole felt like it was on fire and being riped to shreds. But Anasasta's touch was like a heavenly oinkment and it slowly but shirley helped him feel better. "Ok lets go" he said, ressuming his position above her. "lets talk a bout sex baby. then lets do it," She was on the bottom of coarse as always.

Anastaba road Crastans' giant blimp cock like a carnival ride. "WEEEEEEEE" she said, not realizeing that there hole bed was crovered in blood. As the yuforic sex ended with cResten floping over on top of her Anastasha pouted. "thats it? Its not fair and i think your really mean!"

There was no responce from Craistchen.

"...baby?" axed Ana questionly. "whats going on?" she sat up and pushed Crastian off her and reelized he had died of blod loss during the sex.

"Oh fuck" she said wonedring how she was supost to get it on now. "oh well you never made me screem anyway."

she got up and went to wach more tv, she herd spongebob was on.

the end


End file.
